


Bells and Whistles

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys being cute together, Cute things, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gansey is alive, It's a honeymoon so do I need to even say anything?, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Series, The smut comes in the 2nd chapter, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, honeymoon sex, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time for Adam and Ronan to get married. Afterwards, they leave on their honeymoon, and you already know what's going to happen during <i>that</i> time.</p><p>(Also, this fic is unrated because I can't apply one to this entire work, but you can bet the 2nd chapter is going to be Explicit, so there's your heads-up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What A Beautiful Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, finally, finally got this written out, after experiencing overwhelming exhaustion from playing, and completing, Until Dawn in one sitting. (Don't ever do that, for _any_ game, by the way.) 
> 
> I also experienced a bit of a burnout last night, but managed to get this done. You might have noticed that this fic is being split into two chapters. Big shock, I know, but as I finished this up, I felt that it _needed_ two separate chapters, one for the actual wedding, and one for all the delicious honeymoon fun that Ronan and Adam are going to have. 
> 
> Seeing as I'm sure everyone would like to see Gansey live to see Ronan and Adam get married, and to give Blue her happy ending, this is an AU continuation of my last fic, Working Hard To Remember You, in which Gansey lives to grow up with the rest of the gang. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Steifvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

It’s amazing how fast time passes when you’re looking forward to something. One minute you’re going about your day, working, meeting up with friends, and spending time with your fiancée. Then suddenly, two months had passed by, and you’re standing in front of a mirror, fixing your tie as you prepare to get married, feeling nervous as all hell.

Adam had been counting down to this day for so long, and it had seemed so far away back then, but now it was finally here. When Adam saw himself in the mirror, he almost couldn’t recognize his own face.

The years had been good to Adam, years without physical abuse, years without having to pull all-nighters in order to put his way through school. Where there were once bruises, a healthy glow permeated his skin. Where his eyes had been dull, listless, they were now full of life, of radiance.

He couldn’t contribute that all to the fact that he had struck gold after Aglionby was behind him, because he had people that supported him. Adam had his best friends, Gansey and Blue, who had recently gotten engaged themselves, and who had been the major supporters of the event about to take place on this day.

Adam also had Ronan Lynch, the man he was marrying, the man that had brought joy to Adam’s life again, when he thought he would never know the meaning of that term ever again. As Adam glanced down at his left hand, examining the spot on his ring finger, where his engagement ring once rested, he took a moment to remember the day Ronan proposed to him.

It had been a Saturday afternoon, and Adam was just getting off work. He had a short shift at the office, and was looking forward to spending time with Ronan. They had planned a night out, complete with a nice dinner, a casual walk through the park, and a drive outside of town, where they planned to spend time star gazing.

As Adam approached his car, an older Toyota model to replace the junk car he once drove not that many years ago, his cell phone suddenly went off. When he checked it, he saw that Gansey was calling him. “Hey, what’s up?” he greeted cheerfully, as he answered the call.

“Hey, how was work? Actually, hold that thought. Could you stop by my place right now? There’s something I need to discuss with you,” the voice of Gansey replied. “That doesn’t sound good,” Adam commented. “No, no, it’s nothing bad, I swear. We don’t get to see each other that much, and I figured it’d be nice to catch up,” Gansey added.

“All right, I’ll stop by. But I can’t stay long, I have plans with Ronan tonight,” Adam stated after a brief pause. “Yes, yes, I won’t keep you. I’ll see you soon, Adam,” Gansey responded. “See you in a bit,” Adam added, before hanging up. He got into his car, and headed towards Gansey’s apartment.

Richard C. Gansey III had finally decided to move out of Monmouth Manufacturing after graduating from Aglionby, and got his own place. He kept ownership of the building, preventing it from being torn down. Thinking back, that was one graduation Adam would never forget, because Gansey had given a speech that _really_ had the crowd going. If there was one person destined for greatness, it was Gansey.

Destiny had indeed provided great things for Gansey, who was in the process of getting a doctorate degree in history, and had been working as an assistant history professor for the past three years. As he got older, Gansey became more and more handsome, and his smile was always brightening up during every encounter Adam had with him through these years.

Gansey and Blue were living together now, though Blue was rarely home. Using her skills as an environmental scientist, Blue was always traveling, doing studies. Sometimes Gansey went with her, but usually their schedules didn’t allow them time together. They were always so busy, which is to say that Gansey had _continued_ to get everything he wanted, even now.

As Adam pulled up to Gansey’s small house, he saw one of the curtains flutter. When he got out of the car, Gansey had already opened the door to greet him. Out of all of their group, it was Gansey that had changed the most. Gone were his boyish good looks, replaced by the gentle, attractive features of a grown man born with a silver spoon in his hand.

If you didn’t know Gansey already, you’d have thought he followed in his father’s footsteps, and became a governor, or even President. Gansey had grown his hair out to about mid-neck length, which he always had slicked back in a professional manner, and wore thin, black-framed glasses. His face was clean-shaven, since puberty had caught up to him as he aged. Gansey looked older, more mature for a man of only 23 years old.

“Come in, come in,” Gansey coaxed, smiling that ever-so-bright smile that made him as popular today, as he had been five years ago. It was like Gansey was a guide, about to show off a new house to potential buyers. Some things never change, after all.

Adam walked in after Gansey started motioning to him, unable to hold back his own smiling. It really was infectious, the way Gansey drew people in. Once Gansey shut the door behind them, he approached Adam, placing his hands on Adam’s shoulders. “Look at you, Adam Parrish, businessman. You know, I’ve always liked how you looked all dressed up like this, and I wish Ronan would appreciate that more,” Gansey started.

“Yeah, well it took some time to get used to all of this. I understand you just a bit more now,” Adam replied, joking a bit. Gansey chuckled a bit at the small joke. “So tell me, how are things? You know, with everything?” he asked, making an elaborate hand gesture at the word “everything”.

Adam took a seat on the couch, sighing softly. “I’ll be honest with you, Gansey, or shall I call you _Professor_ Gansey now?” he began, grinning a bit. Gansey held up a hand, and shook his head a bit. “Please, no need for formalities. Titles are for my students, not my friends,” he simply replied.

Adam nodded, and continued. “It’s been wonderful, really. I have to take a moment to realize that this is all real, and that I’m not dreaming. I mean, I’m with _Ronan Lynch_ , you know?” he said, which brought a grin to Gansey’s face. “While that’s been great, his family has been so welcoming. Just the other day, Matthew called me his brother, I couldn’t believe it,” he went on.

Gansey picked up his teacup from the coffee table, and took a sip of his tea. “That’s amazing, but I mean, who _wouldn’t_ want you as a brother? Though, that aside, I was mainly asking about work. As much as I enjoy hearing all about you and Ronan, I feel like I’m developing diabetes because of you two,” he interjected, causing Adam to gently tap him in the arm with his fist.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Work has been great as well, I’m so fortunate to have this position. I have to admit, I feel a little like you because of the way I’m treated now. Better watch out, I might take your status away from you, after all these years,” Adam replied, pointing a finger at Gansey.

Gansey laughed, as he set his cup down again. “Please, you can have it. It’s about time you get what you deserve,” he commented. “Speaking of things you deserve, what’s going on with you and Blue? When are you going to tie the knot, huh?” Adam cut in, shoving Gansey’s arm a bit. Gansey looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh come on! She’s going to leave you for one of those wildlife animals she’s always studying, you know,” Adam declared, which Gansey laughed at. “When the time is right, it’ll happen,” Gansey simply stated. “So dismissive, you are. Fine, fine, I won’t pry. But you two are more attached than Ronan and I. We can’t keep up with you anymore,” Adam added.

“ _Anyways_ , what are you and your lover doing tonight?” Gansey asked, changing the subject. “The usual, you know. Dinner, a walk, and then some star gazing. There’s this spot, right outside of town, hidden in this meadow. You can see the entire sky from there, it’s almost like Cabeswater,” Adam replied. They went on like this, before Adam checked his watch, and excused himself.

Once he had said his goodbyes to Gansey, Adam left the house, and headed back to his apartment to get ready for his night out with Ronan. He chose a simple, striped button-down shirt and a pair of slacks, because this was a casual night-out. As he was fixing up his hair in the bathroom, there came a couple knocks at the door.

Adam retreated from the bathroom, to open the door. Standing on the other side was Ronan, dressed in a leather jacket, and a black T-shirt. He was wearing designer jeans, though they had faded over time. Seeing Ronan like this reminded Adam of how much Ronan hadn’t really changed. He was an older version of his teenage self, with more defined lines in his cheekbones, and his jaw. He looked like he should’ve been in a band, instead of working at an animal shelter.

As Ronan entered the apartment and shut the door, Adam immediately pulled Ronan into his arms, and kissed him deeply. The amount of love they had for each other was endless, it was pure, and it was _real_.

Once Ronan finally pulled away, they exchanged a look. “Nice to see you too. If you keep that up, we won’t ever leave,” he teased, smirking a bit. Adam released his hold on Ronan, and went to grab his jacket. “I just can’t resist, you know that. Plus, you don’t look unhappy,” he teased back.

Ronan approached Adam as he was putting on his jacket, and snuck another quick kiss to Adam’s lips. “Save all that energy for later,” he said in a softer tone. As Adam smiled, he thought of how many times they had spent inside.

How many times they had lied together, just holding each other close. How many times they had kissed, silently telling each other how much they loved each other. How many times the kissing turned passionate, to the point where hands and fingers were touching skin, eager for more attention.

Adam had to bring himself back to reality, and push those thoughts away. There was plenty of time for that later, but now was the time for them to enjoy another night out together. “Shall we get going?” Adam asked, as he went towards the door. Ronan followed close behind, reaching out and grabbing Adam’s hand as they walked together.

When they reached Ronan’s BMW, their hands separated, and they both got into the car, and headed off towards the restaurant, where they would have dinner. During this time, Adam had to pretend that he hadn’t caught nearby guests staring at them. Here was Adam, all prim and proper, and Ronan, wild and unashamed.

They enjoyed their dinner, making idle chat about work, about the rest of Ronan’s family. Adam made sure to keep Ronan talking, since Ronan wasn’t fond of being stared at, or being out in public very often.

Once they had finished, both arguing over who would pay the bill, settling on going half-in, they headed out of the restaurant, and returned to the BMW, to head towards the park, where things would be quieter and more private.

“Wait, hold on,” Ronan quickly blurted out before getting into the BMW. He took out his cellphone, and it looked like he was texting someone. This was a curious act, and Adam was a bit suspicious. Ronan never liked using phones, even to this day, so it was rare to see him actually using one.

Ronan pocketed his phone again, and got into the car. Adam stared at him for a moment, but decided not to ask about who Ronan had texted. They headed to the park in silence, letting the music blaring from the car stereo drown out their thoughts.    

When they arrived at the park, they found it empty. The silence was eerie, especially with the lamp lights scattered throughout. Ronan took Adam’s hand again, and they began to walk through the park, feeling safe with each other.

Adam took time to admire the scenery as they walked, remembering the times he found Ronan here, alone. He remembered the times he sat with Ronan under a certain tree, when they were both feeling lonely. “Move in with me,” Ronan had suggested out of the blue one night. “To the Barns? Isn’t it crowded enough though? What will your family think?” Adam had started rambling on after he got over the initial surprise.

“Man, who gives a shit what they think? Mom would love to have you there, and I know Matthew has grown fond of you,” Ronan responded, and Adam could see the somber look in his eyes. While Ronan had his family, there was still a missing piece of him that was a great distance away, and Adam was that piece.

Adam had leaned forward and kissed Ronan’s forehead, as he fought not to give in so easily. The thought was still uncomfortable, it made Adam feel intrusive. “I know, I know. One day, I will definitely move in. You need to be with your family for just a bit longer, and once I feel like I can join in, I will be there,” he replied, and he could see Ronan didn’t like that answer, but he accepted. Adam felt too guilty to say anything else.

Suddenly, Ronan had stopped walking, and Adam felt himself gently tug at Ronan’s arm, snapping him back out of his musings. He paused in his walk, and looked in Ronan’s direction. Ronan was staring at a tree in the distance, and upon further inspection, Adam realized it was the same tree where they had spent many nights together.

“Well, look at that. I didn’t realize we had reached it so soon,” Adam commented, and Ronan glanced at him. “Let’s head over, for old time’s sake,” Ronan suggested, and then they both began heading over towards the tree.

Passing by a few lamp lights, the soft glow made the tree look ethereal, almost spiritual. It reminded him of Cabeswater, though he hadn’t been in that magic forest for years now. He was expecting the tree to start speaking to him, but it never had.

When they reached the tree, they stood there, hand-in-hand. Adam looked out past the metal fence that protected people from falling down into the lake, and to the lights of the city. It was surreal, but a beautiful sight, and Adam got lost in it, smiling.

He could feel Ronan’s hand tighten against his, just a bit. He glanced down at their interlocked hands, and then up towards Ronan’s face. Adam could see Ronan staring into the distance, looking slightly uneasy.

Just then, Adam thought he heard voices. He immediately glanced behind him, but there was no one there. He looked around, just in case, but there was nothing but silence. Ronan had released Adam’s hand, and turned his back on him.

“Ronan? What’s wrong?” Adam asked, sounding concerned. He reached out to touch Ronan’s shoulder, but before he could, Ronan suddenly spoke up. “Hey, I made something in Cabeswater. Would you like to see it?” he stated, and Adam could hear a nervous undertone to his voice.

Ronan was still a Greywaren, and Cabeswater still welcomed him into their midst. He had created quite a number of things throughout the years, but he hadn’t done so in a while. “You….huh? Oh, right, yeah. Sure, I’d like to see it,” Adam reassured, a bit confused by this sudden change in subject.

He watched as Ronan reached into his jacket pocket, and pull something out. Ronan slowly turned to face Adam, but he didn’t look Adam in the face. Ronan’s head was bowed, his posture anxious, coiled up. In his hand, Adam saw what looked like a small, black box.

Ronan hesitated as he seemed to stare at this box, until he finally extended his hand towards Adam. Adam blinked a couple times, and then he slowly retrieved the box from Ronan’s hand. “Open it,” Ronan commanded immediately, sounding even more nervous.

Adam already knew to open the box, but he remained quiet as he began to open the box up. Inside, was a gold band, and Adam saw that the words _Esto perpetuo_ were engraved along the band. _May it last forever? May_ what _last forever?_ Adam thought, just as Ronan began to kneel down.

As Adam watched him kneeling, he finally caught what was going on, and his eyes widened. He covered his mouth as a very audible gasp slid from his lips. Was this _actually_ happening right now?

Ronan took the box from Adam, grabbing Adam’s left hand while doing so. He was on one knee now, and Adam was frozen in place. “Adam Parrish, I’ve wanted to say this for a while now. The moment that I saw you, I didn’t know how much you would mean to me. We have been through so much together, and we’ve had our troubles. However, the time I’ve spent with you cannot be traded for anything. I love you, so much, that it practically hurts me to think of living the rest of my life without you in it. So…will you do me the honor…and marry me?” Ronan proposed, sounding like he had been rehearsing a speech, finally looking up at Adam as he finished.

Adam didn’t know if it was his hand that was trembling, or if it was Ronan’s. It could’ve been both. He felt tears well up in his eyes, as he looked down into Ronan’s pleading eyes. He couldn’t speak, and he felt a tightness in his throat. Finally, after what seemed like an excruciating couple of minutes, Adam nodded.

Ronan’s face lit up then, and he immediately took the ring out of the box, and slid it on Adam’s left ring finger. He stood up, and they embraced each other tightly, crashing their lips against each other. Adam shed a couple of tears, as they held each other. Suddenly, there was a chorus of cheering, and applause, which startled Adam.

Adam turned to look, and he saw a group of people heading towards them. He recognized a few of his co-workers, and one of Ronan’s. Leading the pack was Gansey, who was beaming, and Matthew was close behind, also beaming. They continued to applaud and cheer as they reached Adam and Ronan.

As Adam wiped his eyes, he turned away. “You guys are assholes, and I hate every one of you,” he cried out, which caused a few of them to laugh. Gansey grabbed Adam in an embrace, and pet his head as he squeezed him tightly, offering words of congratulations. Matthew came up from behind Adam, offering more congratulations, and patting his back.

When Gansey pulled away from the embrace, Adam was grinning. He had thought he knew how happiness felt, but he found out how wrong he was in that moment. He saw Gansey rubbing Ronan’s shaven head, and Matthew slapping Ronan on the shoulder. Ronan seemed quite embarrassed by the attention, but Adam could see that Ronan was just as happy as he was.

That was a little over a year ago, and now it was the big day. Right from the moment Adam had accepted Ronan’s proposal, the wedding plans went into full-swing. Gansey took one of the lead roles in organizing the event, and Declan was the other lead. Most of the planning fell on Declan’s shoulders, because he had been married for a couple of years, plus he insisted on doing everything he could for his younger brother.

Adam went over everything in his head, making sure he had all of the information from the wedding rehearsal collected. Declan was to be Ronan’s best man, and Gansey would be Adam’s. That was the only thing Ronan had protested, but the argument settled quickly. This was only because Gansey offered to pay for the honeymoon as a compromise.

Gansey entered the bathroom of Adam’s apartment then. “You ready to do this?” he asked, offering a gentle smile. Adam was still quite nerved up, and he didn’t think his legs would move. This showed in his facial expression, and in his eyes. “I’m not sure,” he admitted honestly.

Then, Gansey placed his hands on Adam’s shoulders, and gave him a gentle shake. “Deep breaths, Adam. You’ve waited for this day, you’ve talked about it at every chance. You _can_ do this, and everyone will be there to witness it. You’re not alone in this, you are _known_ ,” Gansey explained, and it helped Adam calm down. Leave it to Gansey to have the right words to say.

Finally, Adam took a couple deep breaths, and nodded. “I’m ready to do this,” he stated, earning him a pat on the shoulder from Gansey. Gansey took a moment to pin a flower to Adam’s chest, and fix his tie. “Now you _look_ ready. Don’t hide your excitement now, Parrish. Wow, that’s the last time I’ll be able to call you that,” he commented.

They left the apartment, which was mostly empty. Adam and Gansey had packed up Adam’s things and started moving them to the Barns, where Adam would stay while he and Ronan decided on a house to move into.

While climbing into the limo, which Gansey insisted on getting, because it was _traditional_ , Adam took his seat next to one of his groomsmen, a guy from his work named John, who had become a dear friend. Across from him was Gansey and Isaac, who started discussing various things. 

The limo headed to St. Agnes church, which was the one place that Adam and Ronan knew would be where they’d marry, and this was unanimous amongst everyone. Adam watched as the houses passed by, then the buildings as they got closer to the church. Adam’s nervousness grew the closer they got.

When they arrived, everyone but Adam got out of the limo. Gansey was watching to make sure Ronan couldn’t see Adam, but Adam felt that superstition was quite silly. Still, he went along with it, and spent the time mentally preparing himself.

After what seemed like hours, Gansey poked his head into the limo. “It’s time, Adam. You’re about to be a married man,” he stated, reaching a hand out towards Adam. Adam took Gansey’s hand, and was helped out of the limo.

It was the perfect day for a wedding, all bright and sunny. Birds chirped overhead, and Adam had to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight, as he glanced around. People were heading into the church, which was full of people. Gansey peeked through the doors, then hurried over to Adam.

“Here we go, make sure you smile,” he said in a soft whisper, leading Adam towards the doors to the church. Adam followed along, almost stumbling over, if not for Gansey holding onto his arm. The last thing Adam needed was to ruin his suit, after all.

As they stood there, waiting for their turn to enter, Gansey gave Adam’s arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze, before linking their arms together. Since Adam’s mother and father were not in attendance, Gansey was going to give Adam away. To be honest, it was _extremely_ fitting to have Gansey do this.

The doors to the church opened again, and Adam watched as everyone in the pews stood and turned to face him. All eyes were on Adam and Gansey now, and Adam was starting to get overwhelmed. He glanced at Gansey, who glanced back out of the corner of his glasses, nodding.

Adam turned his attention forward, as he and Gansey began to walk down the aisle, while the organ blared the wedding march overhead. They passed more of Adam’s co-workers, and Ronan’s mother Aurora. Aurora was wiping tears from her eyes, while Declan’s wife Ashley was holding her shoulders, peering from behind her.

Even though he was nervous, Adam smiled at everyone he passed. Then, he passed by Blue, who had grown into a splitting image of her mother. Blue had grown a few inches, and had taken to wearing cloth bandanas over her braided hair. This time, it was a light green bandana, which complemented the dark blue blouse and black skirt she was wearing. She had tanned quite a bit, and as he passed by, Adam caught the glint of the engagement ring Blue wore on her left ring finger.

Maura and Calla were standing near Blue, and Adam caught sight of Mr. Gray giving him a calm, but intense look. Artemus was nowhere in sight, however. Seeing Blue there relieved Adam of some of his nervous feelings. Adam caught movement from the side of the church, and for a brief moment, he swore he could see Noah waving at him.

He and Gansey approached the front of the church, where Matthew and Declan were waiting on Ronan’s side, and John and Isaac were waiting on Adam’s side. They all gave Adam reassuring smiles, and then Adam’s eyes found Ronan’s.

The moment their eyes met, all nervousness melted away from Adam. This was the man he loved, the man who loved him just as much, who had made him feel like he was worth something. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Ronan, and Ronan didn’t look like he wanted to look away either.

“Who gives this man away?” the priest asked suddenly. “Richard Gansey III, best friend and guardian,” Gansey replied, and Adam had to hold back a laugh at hearing both Gansey using his full name, and calling himself Adam’s “guardian”. It wasn’t a lie, but it was still amusing to hear spoken aloud.

Gansey released his hold on Adam’s arm, and went to join John and Isaac on Adam’s side. Adam took hold of Ronan’s hands, as they stood facing each other. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes, speaking without words. _I’m so nervous about all of this. I’m so happy that we’re here together. I hope this goes by quickly, because everyone is staring at us and it’s awkward._

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two of God’s children, Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch, in holy matrimony,” the priest continued, but Adam tuned out the rest of the speech, waiting only for the important parts.

It didn’t take long for that moment to arrive. “I understand that Mr. Parrish has prepared his own vows?” the priest asked, and Adam didn’t catch the words right away. When he realized he was being addressed, he glanced at the priest, then pulled one of his hands back. “Oh yeah, right,” he stated, causing some soft giggling to erupt from parts of the crowd.

As Adam pulled out a sheet of paper from inside his tuxedo jacket pocket, he caught the sight of a giggling Matthew Lynch, who was being nudged by his older brother Declan. Still holding one of Ronan’s hands, Adam cleared his throat, and began to read, his voice reverberating throughout the quiet church.

“Ronan Lynch, my lover, my light, and my savior. I‘m not that great at expressing myself, but I’m going to try my best anyways,” Adam began, glancing at Ronan as he read, who grinned a bit. “It’s been five years since that day, when everything changed. We almost lost each other, but found our strength to hold on. At the time, I was trying to be someone else, someone who _wasn’t_ Adam Parrish. Throughout this time, I had the greatest of friends, ones who are still with me even today. However, I won’t bore everyone talking about how great they are,” he continued, earning laughter from Gansey, Ronan, and Blue.

“Throughout this time, I didn’t believe in myself. I couldn’t see myself on an equal plain as everyone else. I believed that I was destined to fade into the background, while everyone else went about their lives without me. However, I realized that among all these people that I care about, there was one person that never gave up on me,” Adam went on, and he had to fight back tears as he read the next part.

“Even though I had the support of my friends, there was one person who proved to me that I wasn’t really alone, that I _wasn’t_ destined for obscurity. Someone I never would’ve imagined would ever feel that I was important, that actually wanted to be by my side. That was you, Ronan. You have saved me more times than you probably realize, and I don’t know where I’d be, if you hadn’t been there to remind me that I was worth it. I was worthy of love, of acceptance, I was _someone_ , when I believed I was _no one._ You’ve made me feel safe, when I was always unsafe.I could go on about how much I love you, but it wouldn’t be enough. So, I feel that being here, standing in front of you, will help prove how much I care about you,” Adam continued.

Adam took a moment to regain his composure, and quickly wipe his eyes. “All right, here’s the fun part,” he joked, lightening the somber mood. “I, Adam Parrish, vow to you, Ronan Lynch, as I stand here today, to officially become a part of your life. I vow to show you how much I love you, just as you’ve shown how much you love me. I vow to continue to love you, for many years to come. I vow to spend every waking moment with you, as much as I am able to. Finally, I vow to treasure you, as we take this next step, in which I take on your last name, and seal the binds that have brought us together.”

After Adam finished reading, he tucked the paper back into his jacket pocket, and rejoined his hand with Ronan’s. The priest then took over the speaking portion. “Is there anyone here who does not feel that these two should be joined together?” he asked. There was silence, and Adam knew that even if someone spoke up, as a joke, Ronan would kill them. Luckily, no one tried it.

“Do we have the rings?” the priest continued, and now it was Blue’s turn to shine. When Blue had found out about Adam and Ronan’s engagement, she had been very displeased that she didn’t get to witness the proposal. She had insisted, or rather _demanded_ that she be a part of the wedding somehow. Therefore, it was decided that she’d be the ring bearer.

Blue exited from her pew, grabbing the cushion she had set down behind her. She approached Adam and Ronan, holding the cushion up towards them, like she was making a sacrifice. Adam and Ronan both took one of the silver bands from the cushion. The words _In aeternum_ were engraved into the bands. _Forever_ , a single word that defined everything up to this point, a word that would stay with them for the rest of their days.

“We will have Mr. Lynch speak first,” the priest went on, “Please take Mr. Parrish’s hand, and place the ring over his finger.” Ronan did as he was told, holding the ring over the tip of Adam’s left ring finger, where one ring would replace another, for good.

“Do you, Ronan Lynch, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have, to hold, and to cherish until death do you part?” asked the priest. “I do,” Ronan said almost immediately, sliding the ring onto Adam’s finger. “Mr. Parrish, please take Mr. Lynch’s hand, and place the ring over his finger,” the priest continued, and Adam did so. “Do you, Adam Parrish, take this man to be _your_ lawfully wedded husband, to have, to hold, and to cherish until death do you part?” the priest repeated.

Adam took a deep breath, and let out the air in a soft sigh. “I do,” he replied, sliding the ring onto Ronan’s finger, binding them as one. He had done it, he had given himself to Ronan completely, and Ronan had done the same for him.

“With these rings, I declare this union to be complete. By the power vested in me, by the state of Virginia, in the eyes of the Lord, I now pronounce you Mr. Ronan and Adam Lynch,” the priest announced. Adam and Ronan leaned their heads forward, still holding onto each other’s hands, and pressed their lips together in a gentle, but warm kiss.

Cheers and applause sounded throughout the church, with some whistling thrown in for good measure. Adam and Ronan separated from each other’s lips, and pressed their foreheads together. They cupped each other’s faces, smiling, before stealing another kiss from each other. They turned to face the crowd, clasping their hands up over their heads, signaling their victory.

The cheering got louder, which brought a grin to both of their faces. “ _Excelsior!_ ” Adam shouted through the cheering, and Gansey appeared beside him, and a unified chorus of people, including Gansey, Ronan, and Blue, echoed the word back at him.

Still clasping their hands, Ronan and Adam began to walk down the aisle together, as people threw rice and flower petals over their heads. Ronan wouldn’t have to worry about it, but Adam was sure he had rice and flower petals stuck in his hair as they continued down the aisle.

Once outside, another limo was waiting for Adam and Ronan, to take them out to D.C. for the reception at Gansey’s parent’s house. They had insisted on holding the reception, since the mansion was plenty large enough for a party. As much as Adam wished it weren’t so, this event had become a lot bigger than originally planned.

“Well, that’s finally done,” Ronan started, as he helped brush rice and flower petals off Adam’s tuxedo and hair. “How’s it feel to be married so far, Mr. Adam Lynch?” he added, smirking. Adam put his arms around Ronan’s shoulders, and rested his head against Ronan’s chest. “Feels pretty damn good so far,” he stated.

The reception was quite elaborate, and Adam had never had to converse with so many people before, outside of work. He and Ronan were passed around to various people, including Mr. and Mrs. Gansey, along with Helen. Everyone exchanged congratulatory words, and many glasses of champagne.

At one point, Adam and Ronan were finally able to gather together with Gansey and Blue, just like they used to do five years previous. It was quite nostalgic, but an overall pleasant feeling. “It’s about damn time,” Blue was saying over the voices of the other guests and the music playing. “Now it’s your turn, Sargent. You’d better believe we’re making your wedding a huge thing. It’ll be a big fucking spectacle,” Ronan stated back at her.

They exchanged stories, and laughter, and overall enjoyed each other’s company, as if they had never grown up, as if they were still going on adventures into the mountains, searching for ley lines. Adam was going to miss this time together, just as he had when they all went on to separate lives, into college and the workforce.

There was dancing, there was singing, and toasts were shared for the happily married couple. When Adam and Ronan shared their first dance, which was spent with the two of them trying to avoid looking at each other, because they’d just start laughing. All in all, it was the best wedding Adam could’ve asked for.

After the drinks had finished, after cake was served, in which Adam and Ronan had taken turns feeding to each other, with humorous results, it was time for Adam and Ronan to leave the country.

As if reading their minds, Gansey had chosen to send Adam and Ronan on a honeymoon in Ireland. That was one thing Adam and Ronan hadn’t spoken of, but they both knew it was where they wanted to go. Ronan longed to visit the homeland of his ancestors, and Adam wanted to be right there with him.

Once they had changed out of their fancy tuxedos, and into more comfortable clothing, Adam and Ronan helped Gansey and Blue load suitcases into the Gansey’s Suburban. They all headed to the airport together, and once there, Gansey, Blue, Adam, and Ronan exchanged hugs and good-byes.

After promising to tell all about their trip once they came back, Adam and Ronan waved to Blue and Gansey, as they headed further into the airport, to board their plane that would take them to the country where they would spend their honeymoon.        


	2. How To Get Deported

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Adam and Ronan to spend their honeymoon together. Since we all know what happens on honeymoons, and the fact that we have two men with an active amount of testosterone, you already know this chapter's gonna be smut-tastic. Also, you'll never be able to hear the phrase "AND CAN I GET A HOT TUB?" the same way after reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Big Boss from the Metal Gear series, "Kept you waiting, huh?" I am _extremely_ sorry about how long it took for this to get finished. I had put it off because of being exhausted from playing Phantom Pain, then I started writing this chapter, ran into a burn out, and didn't come back to finish it. 
> 
> However, I made a promise that I was going to finish this, because I feel bad about making people wait to read it, so here you go. All the honeymoon smut that you've been (impatiently) waiting for, that I spent so long writing so that it could be done and posted. I think this might be the most smut I've written into one of these Pynch fics, but I did it to make up for all this time. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of ~~so much smut that you might need to change your clothes~~ fanfiction.**

Before Adam realized he had fallen asleep, he felt himself being gently shaken awake. The last thing he remembered was the plane taking off, and he watched as the ground began to fade away into a myriad of dazzling lights. There was something majestic about seeing the city at night, especially when you’re thousands of feet above it.

“Hey, we’re landing,” Ronan’s voice whispered into his ear, as Adam slowly opened his eyes. “Already?” he mumbled tiredly, stretching out his arms over his head, “Didn’t we just leave?” As Ronan’s figure came into Adam’s vision more clearly, he saw the small grin forming on Ronan’s lips.

“We left over ten hours ago, Adam. You’ve been sound asleep for a while. You never were the partying type,” Ronan replied, playfully. _So that’s what happened_ , Adam thought, as he shifted in his seat. Between the preparation for the wedding, the actual wedding itself, and then the reception, Adam had grown more exhausted than he realized.

Thinking back to the wedding, Adam smiled as he glanced at the silver band around his left ring finger, which was reflecting light onto the ceiling of the plane from the sunlight outside. It had actually happened, Adam was _truly_ a married man now.  He felt Ronan nudge his arm, and when he glanced at Ronan, Ronan motioned towards the aisle with a slight nod of his head, and a shift of his eyes.

Adam stood up, as other passengers began to line up in the aisle. He and Ronan waited for the crowd to move on, and snuck out into the aisle once there was a break in the crowd. They followed the line out of the plane, and into the Dublin airport.

As soon as they began wandering through the airport, Adam started glancing around, his eyes lighting up. He had never been overseas before, he could only _dream_ of setting foot in a place like this. But now, he had made it outside the United States, and was looking forward to spending quality time with Ronan, without the hassles of daily life.

While Adam was busy staring outside one of the airport windows, Ronan couldn’t help but find it extremely adorable how much of a tourist Adam was being at that moment. He stood off to the side as people continuously wandered through the airport, until he decided it was time for them to move on.

“Come on, get your passport out. As cute as you’re being right now, I’m curious as to what Gansey put into this trip of ours. We should take advantage of it right away,” Ronan addressed, taking Adam’s hand. Adam clasped his hand within Ronan’s, and began following alongside him.

As they headed towards the passport counter, Ronan did his best not to show how happy he was. He was the type that liked to emote in private, or at least in a group of no more than five people. Even now, so many years later, that didn’t change.

After everything he had gone through, the sheer fact that he was walking next to Adam, holding Adam’s hand, and wearing a ring that Adam placed on his finger was still something so surreal, that Ronan wasn’t sure that it _wasn’t_ all a dream.

They stood in line at the passport counter, Ronan digging out his own passport from his jacket pocket as they stood there. He didn’t notice that some people were staring just a bit too long at the fact that he wasn’t letting go of Adam’s hand. Ronan wouldn’t have cared even if he _did_ see them.

Adam, on the other hand, did catch the glimpses of passersby. He didn’t return their gazes, but some of his old anxiety creeped up into his chest. Adam had long since rid himself of feeling _unknown,_ but that didn’t make the uncomfortable feelings vanish.

Once Ronan gave a gentle tug of his hand, Adam immediately forgot all about the staring people around them. He turned his attention to the passport counter, reaching into his pants pocket for his passport, handing it to the woman at the counter. “What’s the nature of your trip?” the woman asked, with an Irish accent that was on the brink of being too thick to be understood.

Before Adam could answer, Ronan beat him to the punch. “We’re on our honeymoon,” he stated with a bluntness that impressed Adam. Adam was planning on being less obvious, saying something like “a pleasure trip”, or “just to do some sightseeing”. If he had stated the former, he knew Ronan would’ve made a clever, yet perverse addition to the phrase, which would’ve embarrassed Adam so much, that he’d have to go hide in a corner and wish for death to take him away. He knew what Ronan was thinking, however, and Adam had to agree with that line of thinking.

_Fuck what everyone else thinks of us, because we’re not going to pretend anymore._

Ignoring the whispers of those around them, Adam watched as the woman made a sort of flinched expression at Ronan’s outburst, and then she awkwardly stamped their passports. “Enjoy your stay,” she said curtly, and Adam was sure Ronan wanted to add something to that, but he wanted to be anywhere _but_ the airport just then.

Ronan threw a thin smirk at the woman’s comment, and then he felt Adam almost drag him away. _Was it too much?_ he thought to himself, as he followed Adam’s lead now, hurrying to meet his quickened steps. They headed to pick up their luggage, and Ronan saw that Adam looked impatient.

He had become quite the master at reading Adam’s expressions. Ronan had made it a sort of hobby, experiencing every emotion Adam was feeling. Currently, Adam’s eyes were staring intensely at the passing luggage, as if he was trying to summon their own quicker. Adam’s fingers twitched a bit in Ronan’s hand, a sign of nerves, or anxiety.

When their luggage finally arrived, Adam grabbed his suitcase like he thought someone was going to steal it from him. Ronan thought that was rather adorable, but he kept that thought to himself. He couldn’t resist narrowing his eyes in Adam’s direction.

Adam turned to face the exit as Ronan grabbed his own suitcase, and started walking the minute Ronan had grabbed the handle of his suitcase. “Jesus, Adam. What’s the rush?” Ronan inquired, almost dropping the suitcase from the abrupt action.

There was no response from Adam, however. Adam had a mission, and the mission involved being on the other side of those doors, outside. Before Adam could form the thought of their travel predicament, his eyes found a sight that made him pause in his tracks, and drop the suitcase.

“Oh, you have _got_ to be shitting me,” Adam proclaimed, almost inaudibly, and Ronan followed Adam’s gaze to a man standing near the airport’s exit. The man was holding up a sign that said “Lynch” on it, and even though that last name was fairly common, no one was paying any attention to the man.

Ronan couldn’t help it, he started to laugh. He had to turn his head so he could stifle his laughter in the sleeve of his jacket. _Nice move, Gansey. You continue to be the biggest jackass in the world._ “Hey, you’re fitting right in,” he teased, but Adam wasn’t having any of it. “God dammit Gansey. I swear I’m going to get him for this,” he muttered.

This time, Ronan took the lead once again. He wandered over to the man, with Adam purposely trailing behind, so it gave the impression of a child being led somewhere by their parent, a place the child didn’t want to go. They stopped a few feet in front of the man, and Ronan spoke, fully composed again. “I believe you’re looking for us,” he addressed the man, and the man looked them both over, lowering the sign.

When the man spoke, his accent was so heavy that Ronan thought he was speaking Gaelic. Even though Latin was his main language focus, he had learned a few phrases growing up. Mostly curses, because he was destined to be his father’s son. While picking at his brain for phrases to use at this moment, the man repeated himself.

“Ronan an’ Adam Lynch, right?” questioned the man, who then glanced between the two of them. “Yeah, that’s us,” Ronan replied, and he had a suspicion that the man probably thought they were siblings, but siblings wouldn’t be holding hands like they were, especially not at their ages.

“I’m to bring ya to yer hotel,” the man continued, and at that, Adam appeared beside Ronan. After getting a better look at the man, Adam guessed he was a taxi driver, because he had seen movies and TV shows with taxi drivers, and this man fit every bit of the profile from those movies and TV shows. He even had the hat, which Adam thought made things too obvious.  “Well, best not to hang about any longer. Let’s go,” Adam replied, adding force to the end of his words. Ronan had to force himself not to laugh again.

Once they were both in the taxi, they separated hands. Adam’s mood lightened up again, and as the taxi drove off, his gaze fixated on the passing scenery. When Ronan saw this, he was reminded of a puppy he regularly took care of at the shelter. One that was always waiting to greet him when he showed up for work, and would give him this look like Ronan was the best thing the puppy had seen in it’s life.

Adam resembled that at the moment, making Ronan smile. Even though he couldn’t see Adam’s face, he imagined Adam staring at the passing scenery in wonder and amazement. Ronan had been to Ireland a few times as a kid, and always longed to return. Adam wouldn’t have had that kind of privilege, so Ronan remained considerate of that fact. Plus, any time Adam was happy was a good moment for Ronan.

Indeed, Adam’s eyes were fixated on the sky, and the lush green fields they passed by. When they finally reached the hotel, Adam felt a bit saddened. He was so used to being surrounded by nothing but nature, that it didn’t feel right for him to just pass by without including himself in the experience of what Ireland’s landscape could give him.

Since Adam was sitting on the side of the taxi that wasn’t facing the hotel, he didn’t see what it looked like until he had grabbed his suitcase from the trunk, and turned to face the hotel.

What Adam saw then was _nothing_ like he was expecting. “This is the right place, isn’t it?” he asked aloud, tilting his head back, and back still, until he was almost bending over backwards looking up. What he was looking at was a castle, it was an _actual_ castle. Ronan joined him as the taxi pulled away.

“Of course it’s the right place. See, says right here on the reservation,” Ronan responded, showing Adam the piece of paper he had pulled out. Adam glanced at the paper, saw the name, and glanced back at the building, then back at the paper again. Sure enough, they were at the right place.

“ _This_ is a hotel?” Adam exclaimed, wonder filling his tone. The largest building he had seen up close had been Monmouth Manufacturing. The widest building he had seen up close was Gansey’s family mansion. The place they were standing in front of was what Adam imagined would’ve been what it would look like if you merged Monmouth with Gansey’s family mansion.

Ronan took a moment to glance up towards the top of the hotel, and then he gave a quick nod. “So it would seem. You know Gansey, if it’s not over-the-top, it’s not worth it,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Adam straightened his head then, feeling some stiffness in the back of his neck. He didn’t realize he was staring for that long. “Let’s just go inside already, before we draw attention to ourselves,” he commented, as he began heading up the steps, with Ronan following behind.

The inside of the building was even more impressive than the outside. Adam wondered which royal family had resided there, but he didn’t want to listen to Gansey drone on about it, since Adam was _quite_ sure Gansey knew all about this place. As they walked, Adam suddenly snatched the reservation from Ronan’s hand, and went to the front desk himself.

Ronan was surprised by this action so much, that he stopped to wait for Adam. Meanwhile, Adam handed the paper to the young guy at the desk, who gave him a polite smile that Adam returned. As he was handed the key to the room, Adam looked at the number written on the tag. They were in room 704, and before Adam could ask where that was, the guy at the desk pointed him in the right direction.

Thanking him, Adam headed over towards Ronan, who started heading forward, with Adam then shifting his stance to follow behind. They reached an elevator, got into it, and Ronan hit the button for the seventh floor, making the doors shut and the elevator move. “So the room numbers correspond with the floor it’s on. How fucking cliché,” he commented.

Ronan stepped off the elevator first when the doors opened, and turned to head down the right side of the hallway. Adam glanced at the room numbers as they passed, and the first door he saw was 720. As they walked further, Adam saw the numbers increase. 725, 726, 727, and so on.

“It’s this way,” he concluded, turning around and heading back in the other direction. He could hear Ronan’s footsteps trailing behind him as he walked onwards. Finally, they reached room 704. It was in a rather secluded corner, which made Adam feel a bit uneasy. He looked to Ronan, who just shrugged at Adam’s questioning gaze.

Once Adam unlocked the door and opened it, they were met by darkness. The sun had almost completely set outside, so Adam flicked on the lights. “Fuck me,” he breathed out as the room was illuminated. Their room was the size of two rooms, and it probably _was_ two rooms, or had been at one time. The lights were dim, but bright enough for everything to be seen. _Mood lighting_ , Adam thought to himself.

“Go big, or get the fuck out, I guess,” Ronan added as he brushed past Adam into the room. “We live like kings, and all that.” Adam shut the door behind them, before entering the room further. To his left, he saw a dark brown sofa that was fairly new looking, and to his right was the entrance to the bathroom. Ahead of him, Adam saw a king-sized four-poster bed, with a big screen TV about four feet in front of it. It looked as if the owner had mixed in some of the old style with some modern touches.

All in all, it was a very comfortable atmosphere. Adam set the suitcase down near the wall by the bathroom door, removing his shoes and socks while he was at it, and went towards the bed, throwing himself on it. Ronan had set his suitcase by one of the windows, which was currently hidden behind some black curtains, and was currently in the process of removing his boots and socks. He stood up just in time to see Adam fall onto the bed.

The bed was really soft, and Adam was sure he would sink into the mattress, but he didn’t care. He sighed heavily, before rolling onto his bed, spreading out his arms as he stared up at the ceiling. Ronan looked over Adam’s features, watched him intake slow breaths in his slightly parted lips, and his chest falling with each exhale.

In that moment, everything came to Ronan all at once. He wasn’t dreaming all of this, for one, and that was a relief. He was here with Adam, alone, away from it all, and they were together. _I married Adam, I share a last name with him now._ _We chose each other, and Adam had to make the more difficult choice, and he still chose me. Happiness sure feels pretty damn good._ While Ronan gathered up his wandering thoughts, he felt so much more love for Adam than before.

“So, here we are. We’re all alone, Adam. No one around to bother us,” Ronan started, as Adam’s gaze shifted towards him. Staring down into the blue eyes he adored so much, Ronan took a step towards the bed, never breaking eye contact. Adam knew where this was going, so he remained quiet, listening.

“I mean, it’s our _honeymoon_. We get to be with each other for almost _three weeks_. There’s _so much_ we can do with all of that time, you know,” Ronan finished, his tone sounding innocent, but at the same time, _hinting_ at other things. Adam picked up on this immediately, and a grin spread across his lips.

Still not breaking eye contact with Ronan, Adam reached out to lightly grasp at Ronan’s tank top. “So, you’re just going to _stare_ at me for these three weeks, is that what you’re saying? You have _no other plans_ but that? I’m here, completely vulnerable, with no will to fight back, and you’re _fine_ with that?” he teased, and after a moment of silence, he and Ronan finally exchanged a smirk.

“Get over here and let me love you already,” Adam demanded in a gentle tone. Without a moment’s hesitation, Ronan had climbed onto the bed, and slid on top of Adam. Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan, and closed his eyes as Ronan began to kiss him.

The experience felt different to Adam, more intense. His body reacted quite strongly to such a simple act. As Ronan’s lips moved against his, it was like five different switches in his body flicked to the _On_ position. Was it because Adam was so happy to be with Ronan like this? It was possible. It was also possible that Adam was feeling the magic that comes with being married to the person you loved the most, and the deepest.

Ronan was also feeling this sort of magic, but he always felt like that when he got close to Adam like this. The feeling of Adam’s body beneath him, how Adam’s arms held him so firmly, there was nothing like it. As he deepened the kiss, feeling Adam respond in kind, Ronan savored the moment.

Adam was completely helpless, and he didn’t mind that one bit. They _belonged_ like this, sharing this love so boundless and passionate. When Ronan would pull away, Adam would press their lips together again. Adam was an addict, and his drug of choice was Ronan Lynch.

Feeling Adam’s lips capture his over and over again, Ronan couldn’t help but fall into the ecstasy of it all. Adam _wanted_ him, wanted _so much_ , and was taking it from Ronan with no arguments or protesting. Ronan wanted him just as much, wanted to remain on this magical joy ride with no destination in sight.

When Ronan pulled away again, he quickly placed his lips against Adam’s neck, kissing along the vein that led down to his collarbone. Adam emitted a couple of soft breaths, and tilted his head to the side, giving himself away to Ronan even more.

Hearing Adam’s reaction, Ronan began to gently trace his tongue along Adam’s neck, slowly tasting his skin. Adam twitched a bit beneath him, and this was testing Ronan’s self-control. He wanted to throw everything to the wind, and just claim Adam’s body right there, but he also wanted Adam to _feel_ him completely.

As Ronan began to tease Adam’s neck with gentle nibbles to the skin, Adam felt his body heating up even more. He didn’t realize how much he was _craving_ this, but it felt like he hadn’t been touched in so long.

Feeling playful, or rather just so he could torment Adam some more, Ronan shifted his hips over Adam’s. As he did this, he took more of the skin on Adam’s neck into his mouth, sucking harshly as he shifted his hips again.

“ _Oh God…_ ,” Adam cried out in a soft whisper. He wrapped his legs around Ronan’s waist, and he gripped Ronan’s back tighter. “ _Do that again_ ,” he whispered, and Ronan complied, grinding his hips against Adam’s a bit more forcefully.

This time, Adam moaned softly, arching his hips against Ronan’s grinding. The moaning caused Ronan to grind faster, and Adam reacted by shifting their positions so they were lying beside each other on the bed.

Getting turned on more and more by this sweet, pleasurable friction, Adam began to match Ronan’s grinding with his own. He pressed their lips together once more, kissing Ronan with more passion, and more _need_ than before. His mind was focused on the pleasure, on how hard his dick was underneath his pants, on how hard _Ronan_ was. Soon, they were going to have to lose some of their clothing, or all of it really.

As they continued to grind against each other, groaning against each other’s lips, they both took advantage when their lips would part ever-so-slightly to brush their tongues against each other, tasting each other, savoring the taste of each other.

After a moment, Adam shifted so that he was now the one on top of Ronan, and he clutched at Ronan’s tank top again. He needed to touch Ronan some more, needed to feel Ronan’s skin, and feel his own skin against Ronan’s. As he was just about to start tugging Ronan’s tank top off, they were both startled by Ronan’s cell phone suddenly ringing.

Pulling away from each other immediately, Ronan glared in the direction of his pocket, and Adam frowned in turn as well. “Who the _fuck…_?” Ronan growled, pulling out his phone. “Just shut it off,” Adam suggested. “Shit, it’s Gansey,” Ronan added, and Adam rolled off of Ronan, and lay on his back on the bed, not very pleased with the interruption. “Better answer it.”

Ronan sat up, and answered the call. “This better be an emergency,” he said into the phone, irritated. There was a pause, and Adam stared at Ronan as he talked. “Yes, we got here fine,” Ronan continued. “He’s here with me, we’re at the hotel now. Good job with the escort service, by the way.”

“Tell him I hate him,” Adam chimed in, and Ronan smirked. “Adam says fuck off, and he’s out for blood now. He’s going to kick your ass when we get back,” Ronan said into the phone. There was a longer pause then, and then Ronan’s smirk got wider, so Adam knew Gansey had to have said something _really_ amusing.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. You _do_ realize, though, that this is a _honeymoon_ you’re interrupting,” and with that phrase, Adam knew it was a sort of code for _You need to hang up_ right now, _Gansey._ “I’m turning my phone off. Bye, Gansey.” Ronan hung up then, and Adam heard the little chime as Ronan shut his phone off.

“Well, that was a mood-killer,” Adam commented, as Ronan tossed his phone at his suitcase. “Not a _complete_ mood-killer, but one regardless.” Ronan stood up, and headed towards the bathroom. “No more interruptions now,” he simply stated.

Ronan reached in and flicked on the light in the bathroom, and his eyes widened a bit by what he saw. He peered around the room for a minute, then he glanced back at Adam with a grin. “You’re not going to believe it, but there’s a fucking _hot tub_ in here. The shower looks like it could fit four people, easily,” and with that, Adam got up off of the bed to investigate.

“No fucking way,” he retorted, and peered into the bathroom. There was indeed a hot tub in there, and the shower was as big as Ronan had said. “Get out of here, this is amazing,” he added when he saw both things. “What the hell are we waiting for then?” Ronan asked, to which Adam gave a puzzled expression.

“We didn’t pack swim trunks,” Adam addressed, to which Ronan narrowed his eyes as if to say _You have_ got _to be joking._ Adam just grinned, and Ronan went towards the hot tub. “How does this damn thing work?” he said to himself, as Adam joined him.

Adam helped get the hot tub going, feeling victorious when it hummed to life. “It might need time to warm up,” he said, but Ronan just scoffed. “Fuck that, I’m getting in,” Ronan replied, as he began to strip out of his clothing.

Once Ronan had left all of his clothing on the bathroom floor, he swung his body over the hot tub, and crashed into it with a small splash. Adam had to laugh at how silly they were being. “This feels great. Come on, get in already,” Ronan goaded, and before Adam could get dragged into the hot tub with his clothing on, he stripped out of his own clothing and stepped into the hot tub.

He was met with warmth around his waist, and this warmth drew attention to the fact that he was still very hard. When he sat down, he just let one of the water jets shoot against his back, closing his eyes as he sunk further into the water. He tried not to focus on the fact that he wanted a certain kind of attention, and just let the warmth of the water wash over him.

Ronan leaned back, and tilted his head to look over at Adam. He could see the content on Adam’s face, even with his eyes closed like they were. Without saying anything, Ronan began to slide closer to Adam. He paused every time, in case Adam caught him, since he was still feeling rather playful.

When he was finally next to Adam, but not close enough for their skin to touch, Ronan sat still, but slid his hand under the water, towards Adam’s leg. Adam could sense Ronan’s presence, but didn’t open his eyes.

Ronan slid his hand further and further, until he had reached Adam’s leg. Then, he slid his fingers over Adam’s thigh, which Adam felt. Adam sat there as he felt Ronan’s fingers sliding over the top of his thigh, towards the inner part of the thigh. Then, Ronan traced his fingers upward, to Adam’s waistline.

Adam kept his eyes closed, clenching his fists under the water so he wouldn’t spoil the moment. Ronan’s fingers inched over the front of his waistline, and Adam could feel Ronan’s breath against his neck, as Ronan moved even closer to him. Lower and lower Ronan’s fingers traced, until Adam felt them come into contact with his dick. Adam hissed softly at the contact, as Ronan slowly wrapped his fingers around his erection, and began stroking slowly.

It was then that Adam slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to give Ronan a half-lidded stare. Ronan just continued to stroke Adam as they stared into each other’s eyes, and he watched as Adam closed his eyes for a brief moment, and bit his bottom lip a bit as he let out a quiet breath. Ronan wondered if Adam acted this sexy on purpose, or if he didn’t realize what he was doing to Ronan by reacting like that.

“Here I’m trying not to think about it, and you decide to do this. You’re so cruel, Ronan,” Adam muttered, but it wasn’t a serious phrase. Ronan knew this, and the corner of his lip raised in a thin grin. “I’ll just stop, since you don’t want me to touch you,” he replied, as he stopped stroking Adam’s dick.

In response to the sudden halt in pleasure, Adam opened his eyes completely, turned to face Ronan, and reached under the water and gently grasped Ronan’s dick, feeling it pulse in his hand. “I didn’t say I wanted you to stop,” he breathed out, as he began to stroke Ronan gently.

It was Ronan’s turn to hiss softly, and Adam watched as Ronan’s eyelids fluttered half-way. Adam moved closer to Ronan, pressing their foreheads together. “I want you to keep touching me, and I don’t want you to stop,” he whispered, to which he felt Ronan grasp his dick, and begin stroking him again.

They sat there like this, stroking each other and breathing against each other’s lips, staring into each other’s eyes every now and then. Adam would flick his tongue out against Ronan’s bottom lip, and then his upper lip. Ronan would catch Adam’s tongue in his lips, and gently suck on it, just to tease Adam.

This sensation made Adam involuntarily start stroking Ronan’s dick a bit faster, and Ronan released Adam’s tongue as he moaned softly. Adam took that to his advantage, and pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss, as he moved his position so he was kneeling in front of Ronan. He released his hold on Ronan’s dick, but only so he could take Ronan’s hand, gently pry his fingers off of him, and move forward a bit. Then, he slid his dick so that it was touching the side of Ronan’s, and then he placed Ronan’s hand over the top of both of their dicks.

Ronan got the idea, and grasped both of them in his hand, and began to stroke them both simultaneously. It was a new sensation for them both, and it felt so good with the additional heat from the water. Soft groans vibrated from Adam’s throat, as he continued to kiss Ronan with as much fury and hunger as he was able to.

As his dick was stroked, Adam arched his hips against Ronan’s hand. Unconsciously, he was moving towards Ronan’s lap, until he was actually in Ronan’s lap and Ronan was forced to stop stroking the both of them.

Adam didn’t let the feeling fade away, as he began to grind his hips against Ronan’s lap. He pulled away from their kissing, so that he could moan softly with each movement of his hips. Ronan was going mad from all of this, and he was losing his battle with the temptation to just fuck Adam right then and there.

The added warmth from the water _really_ wasn’t helping much, and it wouldn’t be long before either of them finally came against the other. Ronan didn’t want that to happen, but he was in no state to deny Adam anything.

When Adam decided to lean his head down, and capture one of Ronan’s nipples in his mouth, Ronan felt his self-control vanishing at a growing pace. When Adam started to gently tease the nipple in his lips, gently nibble at it, before tracing his tongue over it, adding to the pleasure of his hips grinding against Ronan’s dick, Ronan knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

It was then that Adam either realized this, or something was up, because he suddenly paused. Ronan focused his attention on Adam’s face, a silent question forming in his eyes. “We should…get out of here before our skin gets all wrinkled,” Adam suggested, his tone rather uneasy.

Ronan was grateful for this, and went along without protest. Adam slid off of Ronan’s lap to turn off the water jets, as Ronan stood up, got out of the tub, and went to grab towels. As Adam climbed out of the tub, Ronan tossed a towel to him. Adam began to dry off, as Ronan did the same.

In that moment, Adam felt the temperature difference between being in the hot tub, and being _out_ of the hot tub. He shivered, then his body went into fight-or-flight mode. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he opened the bathroom door, and hurried out of the bathroom.

Ronan watched him do this, and went to the open door, only to see Adam pulling the comforter on the bed down, climb onto the bed, and cover himself in the comforter. “So cold,” he heard Adam mumble. He shook his head and snickered a bit, before walking over to the bed, the towel in his hand.

Adam shivered a bit more, then he sighed heavily once his body began to warm up again. He heard Ronan drop the towel, then caught him getting onto the bed out of the corner of his eye. “Would you like me to help you warm up?” Ronan asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Adam could only nod gently, and then he felt Ronan’s body against his own. The contact made him stop shivering, and he just lie there now. He didn’t even see Ronan suddenly duck under the comforter, until he was suddenly assaulted with Ronan’s lips placing kisses on his chest.

The kisses were warm, gentle, and very careful against Adam’s skin. Adam could feel himself relaxing more and more from the touches. That is, until he felt the warm wetness of Ronan’s tongue over one of his nipples, which made him shudder from sensitivity.

Ronan traced his tongue over the nipple, before taking it into his mouth, and sucking gently on it. Adam felt one of Ronan’s hands rest on his stomach, and he wished that hand was just a bit lower. His mind wandered as Ronan suddenly sucked a bit harder on the nipple, which continued to make Adam’s body heat up.

When Adam was sure he would turn to jelly from the sensation, Ronan released the nipple from his mouth. Adam had a brief relief from the pleasure, and then Ronan gave the same attention to the other nipple, making Adam’s stomach leap and the rest of his body feel weaker.

Once Ronan was satisfied with this, Adam felt Ronan’s lips against his ribs, then the top of his stomach. There was another pause, and then Ronan’s lips were on his waistline, kissing at the skin. By then, Ronan’s hand was no longer on Adam’s stomach, and instead rested over the top of Adam’s left thigh. Adam could feel a pleasurable sensation in his lower stomach from this contact, which was only intensified by Ronan teasing just above Adam’s pubic line with his tongue, before tracing it back up to his waistline.

After a moment, Adam could no longer feel Ronan’s lips or tongue against his skin, but his body was a lot more heated now. He sighed softly, and then felt Ronan’s tongue teasing the head of his dick.

“ _A-Ahh…!_ ” he moaned out, his dick twitching from the sudden contact. Ronan traced his tongue over the head of Adam’s dick some more, and over the slit, tasting the pre-cum that leaked out. Adam felt his body getting weaker from this pleasurable assault, and he wanted more of it.

When Ronan suddenly wrapped his lips around the head of Adam’s dick, and sucked on it gently, Adam cried out a bit louder. “Ronan, _please_ ,” he begged through his moans, a slight whimper escaping as well. Hearing Adam like this made a chill go up Ronan’s spine, as he slid more of Adam’s dick into his mouth.

“ _Mm…mmm!_ ” Adam whimpered through clenched lips, as he felt more of the warmth of Ronan’s mouth take him in further. His body quickly became jelly by that point, lost to the pleasurable feelings he was experiencing.

Ronan took Adam’s dick into his mouth half-way, then began to move his head up and down, sucking harder. He took more of Adam’s dick into his mouth as he moved his head down, and Adam was clutching at the bed sheets, loving every minute. “ _Ronan…yes…._ ,” he was groaning out as Ronan gave him this attention that he was craving.

As Ronan sucked Adam off, his pace increased gradually. As Adam felt the pace increase, his toes curled up from the ecstasy he was feeling. Ronan was so good at making him feel good, that Adam couldn’t think of anything else but surrendering to him.

During all of this, Ronan felt his dick throb more and more, begging for release. He let the aroused state he was in guide him as he continued to please Adam. He was extremely addicted to giving Adam blowjobs, he loved the feeling of Adam’s dick sliding into his mouth, and deep into his throat. It turned him on immensely to swallow Adam up like this, because Adam always reacted so strongly to it, and it made Ronan want to do this over and over again.

He sucked harder, gently clutched at Adam’s thigh as he took his dick into his mouth continuously, the head of Adam’s dick getting ever so close to his throat.

With all the moaning he was doing, Adam decided he wanted to see what Ronan was doing. He wanted to watch Ronan sucking his dick, wanted to see what Ronan looked like as he did so. As soon as he opened his eyes a bit, and slowly lifted the comforter up slightly, he got a full view of Ronan’s head between his legs, just as Ronan took him all in.

Adam threw his head back and parted his lips as he grunted loudly. He then drew his attention back down to Ronan, and watched him through half-lidded eyes. He watched Ronan’s mouth slide up and down, watched his dick disappear into Ronan’s mouth as he sucked on it. It gave Adam a pleasurable thrill, to see Ronan like this, to see him so eagerly take him into his mouth over and over.

Ronan could feel Adam’s eyes on him, and as his head moved upwards, he turned his head a bit, and opened his eyes slowly. His gaze met Adam’s, and the look on Adam’s face almost made Ronan cum right then and there. There was such a drugged look in Adam’s eyes, almost unfocused. There was a bit of saliva creeping out from the corner of his parted lips, and it was a huge turn-on.

Not breaking eye contact, Ronan slowly released Adam’s dick from his mouth, and traced his tongue along the underside of it, just to continue giving Adam a good show. Seeing Ronan doing this took so much effort from Adam _not_ to push Ronan’s head back onto his dick, and fuck his throat. “ _You’re so fucking hot_ ,” was all he could say in a hushed whisper.

“Keep watching, I want to see your face when I make you cum,” Ronan replied, as he wrapped a hand around the base of Adam’s dick, and took it back into his mouth. This time, his pace was a lot quicker as he sucked Adam off, more eager to bring Adam over the edge.

Watching Ronan do this, along with _feeling_ him doing it, was getting to be too much for Adam. Seeing Ronan do this made Adam bite his bottom lip, and moan, which made Ronan groan. “ _So close…,_ ” Adam whispered without meaning to, and in response, Ronan looked up at Adam with a half-lidded gaze, as he took him in deeper, and continued to take him in deeply.

Still watching Ronan, Adam began arching his hips a bit as he felt his orgasm building up more and more. Ronan never looked away, and never stopped his actions. This was so much better to watch in person, and even better to experience it first-hand.

As Adam felt himself about to cum, he arched his hips up a bit more, and Ronan didn’t break his pace. Adam began to thrust against Ronan’s throat, until he finally threw his head back, clenched his eyes shut, and groaned loudly as he came within Ronan’s mouth, dropping his arms to his sides.

Ronan paused to drink up every last drop of cum that Adam was giving to him, gently sucking at Adam’s dick while he came, so he wouldn’t let any of it escape. When Adam’s body went limp against the bed, Ronan slowly pulled away, tossing the comforter off over his head, wiping the bit of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

Adam lie panting, staring up at the ceiling. Ronan watched him like this, and burned the image of Adam’s orgasm face into his brain, so he’d never forget it. When he was about to say something, Adam tilted his head up to look down at him.

“Come up here,” Adam commanded in a soft voice, motioning with his hand as well. Ronan quirked an eyebrow slightly, wondering what Adam meant. He began to slowly crawl up Adam’s body, a curious look in his eyes.

As he saw the look in Ronan’s eyes, Adam smiled a bit. “You _did_ want a turn, right?” and as he said it, Ronan’s gaze filled with pure lust, and he quickly moved up Adam’s body until his hips were near Adam’s head, his dick dangling over Adam’s lips.

Adam wasted no time, and began to trace his tongue around the head of Ronan’s dick, gazing up at Ronan as he did. He reached up and placed his arms around Ronan’s thighs, pulling Ronan’s hips closer. Ronan clenched his perfectly white teeth together as he felt Adam’s tongue teasing his dick, and had no time to react before Adam’s lips closed around the head of his dick, and he watched as Adam tilted his head up to slide more of Ronan’s dick into his mouth, and suck on it in a not-so-gentle way.

Ronan had to grip the headboard to stop himself from falling over from the intensity of the pleasure he was feeling. “ _Fuck, fuck! God, that feels amazing_ ,” he said through a moan. Adam just moaned softly in response, and just continued to move his head back and forth, sucking faster with each movement.

By then, Ronan felt his legs grow very weak, and if Adam wasn’t holding onto his thighs, Ronan might’ve collapsed from how intense this was. As he leaned forward a bit more, he watched Adam sucking him off, watched how Adam’s lips would part very slightly every time he took Ronan back into his mouth again.

When their eyes would meet, Ronan could see that Adam knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Ronan found it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

Adam loved how Ronan tasted, and he loved the feeling of Ronan’s dick throbbing in his mouth. The sounds Ronan would make only added to how much he enjoyed pleasing him. Ronan knew just how to rile him up, which would bring this greedy side of him to the surface.

The feeling of Adam’s mouth on his dick came in close second on the list of things Ronan was addicted to. That addiction expanded into Ronan finding himself thinking about the next time Adam would suck him off, and _where_ they’d be when it happened.

He never lingered on those thoughts for long, because he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else once _those_ kinds of things creeped into his head.

Feeling the tight warmth of Adam’s mouth as his dick slid into it over and over, the occasional soft slurping sounds he was making put Ronan in a state where he could feel his body floating above itself.

Adam always hoped that, since Ronan always made him cum so intensely, he would make Ronan cum even _more_ intensely, to show his gratitude. He was doing a pretty good job of it at the moment.

As he watched Adam suck him off more and more, Ronan began to move his hips against Adam’s mouth. Adam would moan as he took Ronan in deeper, and Ronan would continue his descent into madness and pure ecstasy.

When Ronan started doing this, Adam stopped moving his head. He lie there, closing his eyes again, and he let Ronan do most of the work. _You spoil me way too fucking much_ , Ronan thought as he saw this. Why did Adam have to be so wonderful, and yet so _intoxicating_ at the same time?

While he gripped the headboard, Ronan continued to move his hips against Adam’s mouth, feeling his dick go deeper inside. Adam continued to suck on him, and softly moan every time Ronan went deeper into his mouth. “ _Jesus fucking_ Christ _Adam,_ ” he cried out as he watched Adam.

Suddenly, Ronan slid his dick all the way into Adam’s mouth, touching the back of his throat. He did it slowly, and as he felt Adam gag a bit, he was glad he didn’t lose himself. When Adam recovered, Ronan continued to thrust into his mouth, but was careful not to gag him.

Adam would occasionally tilt his head up to accept Ronan’s dick into his throat, and Ronan would moan loudly, feeling himself getting closer and closer to orgasming. His thrusting became a bit more frantic as he felt himself nearing the edge of pleasure, and Adam began sucking faster to meet Ronan’s pace.

All of this succeeded to drive Ronan over the edge, and he gave one final thrust against Adam’s mouth, before groaning as he came harshly, gripping the headboard tighter. Adam winced a bit from the sudden orgasm, but he slowly swallowed up the fluid, holding Ronan’s hips in place.

When Adam released his hips, Ronan slid out of Adam’s mouth. He moved off of Adam, and collapsed onto the bed beside him. Adam turned to face Ronan, already hard again, and traced a finger along Ronan’s chest.

“Feel better now?” he asked, as Ronan turned to face him. When he did, Ronan’s leg accidentally brushed against Adam’s newly hardened dick, making Adam flinch a bit. “I do, but it seems like you’re still ready to go,” Ronan responded, smirking a bit.

“You were just so _into_ it,” Adam added, making an excuse. “I couldn’t stop imagining you fucking me. You _do_ want to fuck me, don’t you?” Adam inquired, giving Ronan a slight pout. _Until the walls shake_ , Ronan thought, already thinking about the act.

“You _want_ to get deported, don’t you?” Ronan teased, and Adam grinned. “Think about the story we could tell Gansey,” Adam added playfully, before turning to face the opposite direction, and then swinging his legs off the bed as he sat up. He stood and walked over to his suitcase, and unzipped a compartment. He pulled out a bottle of lube that was marked “Hand Lotion”, to avoid having an awkward situation with airport security.

Adam returned to the bed, licking his lips a bit. Ronan watched as he uncapped the bottle, and squirted some of the liquid into his palm. “Just listen to my voice, and concentrate on what I’m sayin’,” he began, letting his Henrietta accent slip out full-force. Ronan clenched one of his fists a bit at hearing it.

After capping and tossing the bottle aside, Adam wrapped his hand around Ronan’s dick, still slick with saliva, and began rubbing the lube over the shaft as he stroked Ronan. “Imagine how tight I am. How my body just takes ya in, as ya fill me up. Can you hear me moanin’ for ya? Ya want me to call out your name over and over, don’tcha?” he continued.

Ronan could feel himself start to get hard again, with the combination of Adam’s accent and the feeling of being stroked. “I want ya inside me, Ronan. I wanna feel ya throughout every inch of my body,” Adam added, stroking faster, feeling Ronan get harder in his hand.

As he did this, Ronan just stared up at him. Adam was _so_ intoxicating, that Ronan was sure he’d overdose one day. He imagined the look on Adam’s face when he was in the throes of passion, and Adam’s stroking helped him get harder all over again.

Adam stopped stroking when he felt Ronan’s dick begin to throb in his hand. Without saying anything, he adjusted his position so that he was kneeling over Ronan’s hips, and began to lower himself, using his hand to guide Ronan’s dick inside of him.

They both gasped from the feeling, and Adam bit his lip again as he felt Ronan’s dick slide into him more and more. When he was fully sheathed inside of Adam, Ronan sat up, and Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s back.

Adam began to grind his hips against Ronan’s after he was used to the feeling, moving up and down against him, moaning against Ronan’s ear from the pleasure. His body was still so sensitive, so it didn’t take long before the pace was rather frantic. They moaned into each other’s ears with every thrust, Ronan gripping at Adam’s hips.

They remained in that position for a few minutes, Ronan letting Adam ride his dick as much as he wanted to. Ronan wanted some more control, and he wanted Adam to be louder, so he suddenly switched their positions.

Ronan pressed Adam onto his back as he got into a kneeling position, and began to thrust harder inside of Adam, who wrapped his legs around Ronan’s hips as he was thrust into. Adam cried out loudly, moving his hips against Ronan’s pace, as Ronan gripped Adam’s sides, guiding Adam’s hips against him.

Watching Adam’s face as he moaned, how his eyes rolled back into his head a bit before closing, made Ronan’s pace increase even more. Adam’s lips remained parted, hanging open as he moaned over and over again, creating a symphony of music that Ronan could never get enough of.

With Ronan’s thrusting getting faster, and rougher, Adam’s body submitted completely to the euphoric high he was receiving. He felt Ronan thrust against that wonderful bundle of nerves within him, and he tilted his head back as he moaned louder still.

Feeling Adam tighten around his dick, Ronan pulled out of him, and before Adam could react, Ronan lifted him up, and moved out of the way as he placed Adam onto his stomach. Adam immediately got up onto his hands and knees, placing his hands on the headboard.

Ronan got behind Adam, and slid back inside of him, and continued his rough pace. He held onto Adam’s hips as he thrust into him, and Adam gripped at the headboard and groaned loudly. The headboard began to wobble from the intensity of Ronan’s pace, making quite a bit of noise.

From this angle, Adam could feel Ronan thrusting against the sweet spot within him even more. The intensity was increased, and it was enough to drive Adam insane. “ _So good…so damn good…fuck…yes…,_ ” Adam moaned out, lost to the ecstasy and euphoria.

Ronan was still not fully recovered from the amazing blowjob Adam had given him, so he wasn’t going to last much longer. He reached one of his hands over Adam’s waist, and wrapped it around his dick, stroking it at a quick pace.

Adam could only moan over and over again from all of the pleasure, which was bringing him to his second orgasm rather quickly. It only took a few minutes more, and then Adam was groaning loudly, as he tightened around Ronan’s dick, and came rather strongly onto Ronan’s fingers.

In turn, Ronan came just as strongly from Adam tightening around him, feeling Adam coat his fingers with his cum. They both rode out the intensity of their orgasms, before collapsing onto the bed, panting and covered in sweat.

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of their heavy breathing, as they tried to regain control over it. They lie there in silence, with Ronan draped over Adam like a human blanket.

“How much longer do you think it’ll be before we’re deported?” Ronan finally asked, breaking the silence, not being serious. Adam hesitated, still not fully empty of his waves of euphoria. “Well, we have to be here for a while longer yet, so there’s going to be more opportunities for that to happen,” Adam replied, also not serious.

Ronan leaned over, and placed a kiss against Adam’s cheek. “What do you say we get a shower together, and see if we can disturb the other hotel guests even more?” he suggested. Adam turned his head, and placed a few kisses against Ronan’s lips, not answering right away.

“Bonus points if we don’t manage to destroy the room,” Adam responded, mentally noting that this was going to be the _best_ honeymoon of all time.        


End file.
